<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Becoming by TeaSippinSpirit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762064">Becoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaSippinSpirit/pseuds/TeaSippinSpirit'>TeaSippinSpirit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Eventual Smut, M/M, Multi, Out of Character Victor, Pride and Prejudice Inspired, Romance, Slow Burn, out of character Yuuri, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaSippinSpirit/pseuds/TeaSippinSpirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the proud and stiff Victor Nikiforov encounters a charming and interesting Katsuki Yuuri at the beginning of the Season, sparks fly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not a historian and I have not done enough research into etiquette, titles and manners to claim that this is completely accurate. I haven't set a specific time period but I'm going with a mixture of England early 1800's and pre-civil war American society esque.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Among the upper class it was well known that most marriages began with very little familiarity between the two spouses. These alliances were often made for advantages on both parts whether for rank, money or both in the case of truly fine matches. </p><p>A match of Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki would be of the latter. </p><p>The Katsuki family was of ancient, noble blood, dating back to the Taika period of Imperial Japan. Any member of the Katsuki family would have been seen as a great match, but it was common knowledge that Lord and Lady Katsuki highly favored their eldest Omega son, Yuri, in nearly every way. </p><p>It was not uncommon for aristocratic Omegas to be well educated, but Yuri had been tutored in the same manner as his elder Alpha sister had been. He had not gone to university, as custom dictated, but his education had continued beyond that of typical Omega education. </p><p>His intelligence and wit was well known and by the time he was old enough to come out into society he was practically infamous. If this had been known or cared about by him or his family, they showed no worry on the subject, for Yuri had been presented at Court and almost immediately marked as a favorite. </p><p>Many Alpha’s made their introductions to the highly educated young Omega, curious to see just how an Omega of such brains behaved in polite society, but what no one had quite realized was that despite his natural intellect, Yuri was a quiet, almost shy person with impeccable manners and polite conversation skills. </p><p>He was well dressed, though adorned in slightly less haughty fashions than his counterparts, and while his reputation as a great mind preceded him, his beauty eclipsed this easily at a ball or party. He danced gracefully, fluttered his fan politely and behaved in such an Omega-like manner that all thought of his unusual educational circumstances were all but forgotten. </p><p>Victor first encountered Yuri at a private ball during Yuri’s first Season. The young Omega had a string of suitors surrounding him, all laughing and bolstering loudly, trying to impress the young man with their own wit and humor. Victor had only really noticed Yuri because, while he was polite and laughed when appropriate, he seemed much less impressed than many other young Omegas would have been in the same company. </p><p>With Alpha’s fawning around him, fetching drinks and food and offering to hold his fan and find him a seat, it was a wonder that Yuri wasn’t the picture of conceit. But he was not. Victor watched him intently and saw the Omega insist that he was perfectly comfortable standing and “Thank you, sir, but I am not hungry.” with a few “Please, don’t trouble yourself” s. He seemed genuine in his words and it was intriguing. </p><p>What’s more, Yuri seemed to also keep the company of other Omega’s easily. It was a poorly kept secret that all young Omega’s saw each other as competition and only kept each other’s confidences in order to keep their enemies close. Yuri, however, seemed to truly enjoy the company of his own sex. </p><p>On more than one occasion he even made introductions, citing topics in conversations that came up among his brewed of suitors. </p><p>“Oh, you enjoy Roman history? You simply must meet my friend, Laird Phichit, he spent two years in Rome studying art history.” Before motioning to the Laird in question and making the introduction. </p><p>Victor could note more than one happy couple who had been introduced by Yuri, and while the crowd of admirers never seemed to dwindle, Victor got the impression that Yuri was far more interested in the conversation and social aspect of the Season rather than the ends to catch a husband. </p><p>Cristophe Giacometti had been one of Yuri’s early admirers, but instinctively realizing it was almost not worth the pursuit, had quickly pulled himself away from the sea of potentials surrounding the young Omega. </p><p>He had enjoyed the mass of young Omega’s who were only too happy to receive attention from an Alpha before he found himself having a drink with Victor who was standing along the walls of the ballroom.</p><p>“I see you’re enjoying the view, Nikiforov. Perhaps you should venture forth and enjoy the beauty up close.” He said teasingly. </p><p>Victor gave a humorless chuckle and shook his head. “It’s easier to admire from here, I think.” He said in a proud, curt sort of tone. </p><p>Christophe grinned. “Surely you must have at least one dance. There are so many wonderfully kind people here tonight who could put a smile on your face, I’m sure.” </p><p>Victor didn’t answer, his gaze landing again on the crowd surrounding Yuri Katsuki, still unknowingly intrigued by the spectacle. He hadn’t realized that Chris had left his side until he saw the Alpha pushing through to the center of the crowd and offering his arm to Yuri. </p><p>The Omega gave a polite dipping bow and took the arm, clearly excusing himself from his admirers as he was led by Chris past the dance floor and right to Victor. </p><p>“Victor Nikiforov, may I introduce Katsuki Yuri.” Chris said, beaming at the Omega, despite already knowing he had no chance whatsoever of impressing him. It was clear that even he was not immune to the Omega’s polite charms. </p><p>Victor gave a stiff bow which was followed by the more feminine dipping bow from Yuri. </p><p>“Nikiforov and I were just saying that you looked as though you needed rescuing.” Chris lied easily. </p><p>Yuri smiled and turned slightly to look at the not quite dispersed crowd of Alpha’s, clearly trying to look as though they had not just lost their soul intent and trying to converse with each other. </p><p>“I appreciate your concern. I must admit I don’t prefer being the center of such attentions when there are far more entertaining things to be done.” </p><p>Victor was, once again, struck by Yuri’s curious nature. He hadn’t seemed uncomfortable nor comfortable with the situation. He’d seemed at ease and had given no hint as to wanting anything other than what he was presented with, but he’d also not seemed overly enthusiastic about it. He was odd, that was for sure. Victor couldn’t quite make him out. </p><p>“Perhaps you could persuade my friend away from his post and tempt him with a dance?” Chris said. </p><p>Victor gave him a look, though did not make any clear signs of unhappiness. He looked back to Yuri and bowed again. “I’d be honored, Mst. Yuri.” He said.</p><p>Yuri was silent for a breath longer than was normal. He was looking up at Victor with clear interest, though Victor had to note that the interest seemed deeper than that of an Omega wanting to dance with a rich Alpha. But before he could ponder it too long, Yuri bowed and put his fan down. “The honor is mine, Mr. Nikiforov.” </p><p>They danced in silence, one reel and one waltz before Yuri’s admirers felt emboldened and began their own requests. Victor had passed his partner along easily, giving a final bow before excusing himself from the floor, intentionally not catching any other Omega’s eyes. </p><p>From there, their courtship had been nearly flung upon them both by both mothers. Victor’s mother had been delighted to see her solemn son dancing at all and had jumped immediately on finding out everything there was to know about the graceful young Omega. </p><p>“The family hails from Hasetsu in Japan and has been fortunate enough to claim their estate for more than 4 centuries.” She said to Victor’s father within earshot of her son. “I’m given to understand that his parents favor him over their eldest daughter and that his success this Season was a surprise as his parents were a bit eccentric with his education and had him tutored by professors from Cambridge and Oxford, but his manners were quite acceptable from what I saw.” </p><p>Victor tried to ignore the conversation, choosing instead to read a book, but his mother’s obvious interest and incessant dialog cut through his reading easily. </p><p>“It’s not for certain, but I heard that his dowry is almost equal to the amount his sister will inherit, as his father does seem particularly concerned that he is comfortable in whatever match he chooses. That’s another thing,” she said barely taking a breath, “it seems that Mst. Yuri has a say in any match and that in addition to winning over the approval of Lord Katsuki and his wife, suitors are expected to win the affection of him as well!” </p><p>For hours, this speech went on. Nothing was left out, from Yuri’s financial prospects to his spending habits, which were very admirable, to his manners to his odd hobbies which included extensive reading, art and (most oddly) long walks. </p><p>“For heaven's sake, Victor, do say you’ll go to call on this young man, if only to spare my ears from more of this.” His father finally said as they walked into dinner. </p><p>Victor sat down at his seat and gave his mother a long suffering look. “I was not aware that my calling was being requested.” </p><p>His father chuckled and his mother shot him a dirty look. </p><p>He did call. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you asked, most calls were made the day after meeting and as a whole day separated his call from their meeting and there had been no ball on the middle day, Yuri’s attention was monopolized entirely by the eligible Victor Nikiforov. </p><p>They sat in awkward silence for a few moments as Yuri’s mother had taken up her sewing on the other side of the room to give them privacy. </p><p>“I apologize that we are your only companions, Mr. Nikiforov.” Yuri said with a polite air. “My sister and father decided to go out to pay their own calls and I’m afraid we weren’t expecting anyone.” </p><p>Victor gave a stiff nod, looking away almost immediately. </p><p>Yuri didn’t make further attempts at conversation and instead sat quietly before rising. Victor rose as well, as the custom dictated, though he would have been perfectly able to remain seated as this was a private call. </p><p>Yuri returned with two books in hand and handed one to Victor. “I must confess I’ve heard quite a bit about you the last day and I believe it was said that you enjoy Mikhail Lermontov.” He said, pronouncing the name flawlessly. “I don’t know if you’ve read this, but I’m sure that even a second or third reading would be pleasant.” </p><p>Victor eyed the Omega before taking the novel and giving a polite, yet still stiff, bow. He waited until Yuri had situated himself back down on the opposite couch and opened his own book before sitting down himself. He opened the book and stared at Yuri through cast down eyes for a long moment, before feeling confident that this wasn’t a trick. </p><p>Yuri had leaned against the back of the couch comfortably and had opened his book to the near middle, setting a bookmark to the side and happily engrossing himself. And so Victor, giving a glance to the chaperoning mother, who was happily sewing away, let himself dive deep into A Hero of Our Time.</p><p>Victor had been surprised by the sounding of the clock marking luncheon and he noted the page he was on before standing along with Yuri and his mother. He hadn’t planned to have luncheon with them, in fact he’d planned to only stay an hour, possibly less if he found an opening. But realizing that he’d spent the better part of two hours, reading in companionable silence, he felt the pangs of hunger gnawing at him. </p><p>“Mr. Nikiforov, you will stay for luncheon won’t you? I daresay we’ve taken up too much of your time this morning, but we cannot send you off hungry.” Lady Katsuki said, politely. </p><p>Victor was struck by just how odd that was too. It seemed the oddity of Yuri was a family trait. Mother’s usually insisted on Luncheon as well as tea and often hinted heavily at a dinner when suitors made calls. But Lady Katsuki had not only given him an out for after luncheon, but she’d made the request in such a way that he could politely decline the offer right now too. </p><p>He looked at Yuri who gave him the bare hint of a smile and then he accepted the luncheon invitation gratefully. </p><p>He had the pleasure of finally meeting Lord and Layde Katsuki, though he couldn’t honestly say that it was a pleasure meeting the Layde Mara. She was just as polite and oddly unpressing as her family, but even Victor found that he seemed to forget about her if she weren’t speaking. </p><p>Lord Katsuki, on the other hand, was fascinating. He gave a more highborne air than those of his wife and children, though his wit and affection for them did show through easily. He was a proud man, filled with dignity and easy conversation that not only kept Victor from having to make small talk with the Omega’s, but also piqued his interests. </p><p>Lord Katsuki noted that he was impressed Victor had lasted this long, as Yuri could hardly seem to go more than an hour without forcing their guests out so that he could read. </p><p>“I suppose Mr. Yuri recognized my weakness there, sir. We spent the better part of the morning reading.” Victor said not unkindly. </p><p>Victor had expected a slight scandalized look to cross the Lord, but instead a knowing laugh came out. “He does seem to have a knack for recognizing other readers. I hope he found you a book to your tastes.” </p><p>“He did.” Victor said, before they were both launched in a pleasant discussion of the book. Yuri and Mara even joined the conversation after a while and they had long passed the time to rise before Lady Katsuki suggested Victor and Yuri go for a walk if Victor had no pressing business. </p><p>Again, she’d given him an easy out and again Victor found himself declining the out and accepting the invitation to walk. </p><p>To his surprise, they were not joined by a chaperone and while he wasn’t uncomfortable with this, Yuri did see the need to speak on it as they began their slow exercise through the garden. </p><p>“I suppose there’s less harm in walking unaccompanied in town than there is in the country.” </p><p>Victor nodded in agreement, though Hasetsu House in town was a fairly large house with an unusually countryesqe garden despite being in the middle of town. </p><p>They walked in silence again, though pointedly less awkward than their first silence had been. Victor couldn’t place his feelings on it. It was nice--he wasn’t a particularly talkative person to those he wasn’t well acquainted with, and Yuri seemed to catch on to this easily. </p><p>The walk itself was unusually welcomed as he’d eaten a bit too much due to his unknowing hunger and the ease of conversation at the table. And even though he was fully aware of his company and more than aware that he was being forced to court Yuri, it was all unusually pleasant. </p><p>On Yuri’s part, he was quite content to walk along in silence. Like Victor, he had been surprisingly hungry after spending a quiet morning reading instead of being fetched food and talked at and he was just as intrigued with Victor as the Alpha was with him. </p><p>The Nikiforov family was nearly as ancient and grand as the Katsuki family, and while they boasted a fine estate on the outskirts of St. Petersburg, it was notable that the family had almost completely occupied a large House in America. </p><p>Along with the nobility and titles, the Nikiforovs had an almost vulgar aptitude for business and Victor’s grandfather had moved the family to America after setting up a house in the rural state of Kentucky where he had jumped into the bustling tobacco trade. </p><p>He had made, and the family continued to make, an obscene amount of money in the trade and ended up purchasing a very large home in Philadelphia where they family still resided most of their time. </p><p>Victor’s education was typical, though it was known that his head for figures and agriculture set him apart from his contemporaries. His father had noted his aptitude and Victor had been part of their estate and agriculture business ever since he had returned from school. </p><p>Victor Nikiforov was no Lord, nor was his father, but the family was very well connected and so rich that they were often guests to the highest aristocracy wherever they went. His mother had hoped that her only child would settle down easily, but his clear distaste for the Season and refusal to court any young Omega had made it only a fleeting wish on her part. </p><p>Victor was a man of honor and duty and while his mother had hoped to see him settled in her lifetime, she had given up on the pursuit, knowing that when the time came, he would do what was necessary. It wasn’t until she saw him dancing not once, but twice with Katsuki Yuri that her interest had been sparked back to life. </p><p>Having no wish to upset his mother, Victor had agreed to call and judging by his uneasy manner at his arrival, Yuri surmised that poor Mr. Nikiforov had been an unwilling participant in a similar speech of his own accomplishments as Yuri had been to Victor’s own. </p><p>At the ball, Yuri had been struck by the clear disinterest Victor had for not only him, but any young Omega there. Christoph Giacometti had clearly lied about their discussion to rescue him, but Victor hadn’t given the lie away at all. It was only through context and his unusually perceptive nature, that Yuri saw the lie at all. </p><p>Even Victor’s polite agreement to dance had been interesting. He hadn’t wanted to, clearly, but he had immediately agreed to spare anyone any awkwardness. That wasn’t unusual exactly, but Yuri would have almost bet that Victor wasn’t the type to do something he didn’t want to do even for the sake of others. He’d been wrong on that, clearly. </p><p>What really seemed to interest Yuri was just how uncomfortable Victor was. He could recognize the feeling easily, as he was also fairly uncomfortable, but Victor seemed to be either less adept at hiding it or less willing to. </p><p>He wasn’t surprised to not see Victor among the callers the next day, despite the steady soliloquy of Victor’s accomplishments and virtues by his mother. Any other Omega would have taken their mother’s constant talk of one Alpha as a sign that the Alpha had clearly been interested, but Yuri recognized simple excitement from his mother. It was well known that Victor Nikiforov rarely attended balls and even more rarely danced, but it was an utter shock that he had danced twice with one partner. </p><p>Yuri had noticed this rarity as well, but he had brushed it off as a simple case of Victor not getting away fast enough after the reel and being obligated by politeness to ask for a second dance. Even with the call this morning, Yuri was certain that had been the case. He was also certain that this call had been forced on the part of Victor’s family. But what he couldn’t make out, was why he was still here. </p><p>Yuri had tried to be polite when Victor had arrived, but once it was made clear that the Alpha had no intention of returning the favor, Yuri had been moved to near rudeness by suggesting they read--and separately at that. He thought surely Victor would accept the book, as was only polite, and then excuse himself after a few minutes citing some other business. </p><p>He was just as surprised by the luncheon bell as Victor had been, but his mother had gratefully offered the Alpha an easy occasion to take his leave. But he hadn’t. And perhaps Yuri could brush that off to simply being hungry, but after lunch he’d been given another out--yet her was still here. </p><p>Occasionally Yuri looked up at Victor in curiosity, trying to make him out, but overall their walk was silent and fairly private despite being in each other’s company. </p><p>Yuri wasn’t sure how long they had been walking when Victor surprised him again. </p><p>“I find it surprising to find you on your own today.” </p><p>The words were a little stiff, but clearly a question more than an observation. Yuri assumed that Victor was curious as to how he’d managed to keep his admirers away so soon after a ball. Regardless it was a little impertinent to speak on an Omega’s availableness so blatantly. Yuri entertained the thought of pointing this out, but he wondered where Victor was going to take the conversation, so he obliged. </p><p>“I would point out that I am not on my own, as you are here.” He said, a little playfully, but went on, “But yes, my mother is kind enough to make mention of how busy we are the day of a ball so that most callers are in no doubt that we do not wish to entertain.” </p><p>Victor looked a little uncomfortable at that. He had obviously not been privy to this, as he had not called the day before, but Yuri put him out of his misery. “It’s meant to give me a bit of a mental break, I suppose, but I do enjoy company during the Season. I have plenty of time to mentally recover when the Season is over.” </p><p>Yuri felt as Victor’s body relaxed slightly at that. He had tensed up a bit at the thought of intruding unwantedly. </p><p>“It seems that most families are willing to undergo near constant company this time of year.” Victor agreed. </p><p>“Of course.” Yuri said. “After months alone in the country, it’s a great joy to host and pay calls so frequently.” </p><p>Victor gave a nod, but didn’t speak, so Yuri went on. “Even if it does usually cut into one’s reading time.” He glanced up at Victor and thought he caught the barest hint of a smile tugging at his lips. </p><p>“I was surprised that you called.” Yuri went on. “I was honored to have enticed you into a dance, but I can’t say that I was expecting much more.” </p><p>He was bordering on impermanence now, but his curiosity over the Alpha was beginning to override his manners slightly. </p><p>Victor didn’t respond and Yuri allowed them to slip into silence again. It was a few minutes before Victor spoke again. </p><p>“I do not pretend to enjoy balls.” He said carefully, as though he had been pondering over his response this entire time. “Nor the Season at large, but I have been...not disliking this Season.” </p><p>He seemed to form his words as though still figuring out what he was feeling. As if he wasn’t sure how to put his feelings on the matter and not wanting to say anything to either encourage Yuri or obligate himself. </p><p>Yuri was outright amused at this. Victor’s discomfort had shifted from simply not liking the Season to enjoying himself but being uncomfortable in that itself. </p><p>“Perhaps it isn’t the Season that you aren't disliking. Maybe it’s the company.” </p><p>Victor stopped and looked at him pointedly. Yuri grinned slyly, enjoying that he’d caught him out. It was the first time he saw Victor’s impossibly blue eyes so clearly; staring at him directly instead of fleetingly or from an angle. It wasn’t the first time he noticed how handsome the Alpha was, but it was the first time he noticed it without thinking of anything else. </p><p>At the ball, he’d been too preoccupied with his manner, wondering at his character and trying to figure him out. But now, all he noticed was the piercing blueness of the eyes, the squareness of the jaw and the angular features on the handsome face. Victor Nikiforov was beautiful. </p><p>“You speak rather assuredly of yourself.” Victor said, pulling Yuri out of his admiration. </p><p>Yuri laughed and shook his head, tugging gently at Victor’s arm which his own arm was wrapped around, to encourage the walk to continue. “No no,” He said through laughter. “Just trying to help you figure it out.” </p><p>“Figure what out?” Victor asked as he relented and they continued their walk. </p><p>“Well, you seem a little…” Yuri searched for the word, looking up to the sky as he thought, “unnerved by your enjoyment.” </p><p>Victor didn’t respond, but glanced down at the Omega curiously, interested in just how easily he seemed to read him. </p><p>“Not that you seem unnerved exactly,” Yuri continued, still searching for his own words. “But I can gather this isn’t your first Season, but I would venture a guess at this being your first after luncheon walk while paying a call to a specific Omega. And you don’t strike me as the type to do anything you do not wish to do.” </p><p>Still silent, Victor continued to watch as the Omega put words to his own feelings so eloquently and correctly. </p><p> “So we can only surmise that you do want to be here. And while the house is beautiful and could easily be the reasoning for your enjoyment, you weren’t given a tour. It could be the good book you were enjoying, but since you did not finish it and were still able to discuss it well at luncheon, I can guess you’ve read it before and are likely able to continue reading it at home.” </p><p>Yuri was in full analytical mode himself now, though Victor couldn’t hide that it was very interesting to be the subject of the analysis and hearing it as it was formed. He gave a noncommittal nod, encouraging Yuri to continue. </p><p>“Of course there are other reasons for an Alpha to pay call to an Omega that they have barely spoken to and very begrudgingly agreed to dance with--but let’s not go into detail and just agree that you have no need for any of those usual reasons. So the only remaining reason for your <em> non dislike </em>and subsequent remaining here is that you are enjoying the company.” </p><p>Victor could relent to that. Yuri’s mind was sharp and well spoken. Many Omega’s could and did theorize that an Alpha caller stayed as a means to an end. He was glad Yuri hadn’t spoken outright about the very obvious yet not spoken reasons that an Alpha pursued an Omega. They had launched into casual familiarity, but Victor was grateful that Yuri hadn’t pushed it by mentioning vulgar reasons to pursue. All in all, his speech rang true, and while Victor could relent...he wouldn’t. </p><p>“Perhaps I have stayed as a way to appease my family.” He suggested, still stiffly, though definitely warming. </p><p>Yuri shook his head at that though. “No, we’ve already put down that you’re not the type to do anything you do not wish to.” </p><p>“If that were true, the agreement to dance would not have been begrudging.” Victor supplied. </p><p>Yuri looked up at him, a smile on his face that caused Victor to start. It was a true smile, not a simpering false one that he’d seen so far. It made the face light up and reached his eyes, making them sparkle slightly. Katsuki Yuri had not originally struck him as particularly handsome, but he was positively pretty when wearing a smile like that. </p><p>“That is a mystery.” Yuri said, curiosity plain in his voice. “Though, one could argue that you only agreed to that as a way to prevent embarrassment for all involved.” </p><p>Victor didn’t answer, but the not quite smile on his lips was enough for Yuri to continue on this train of thought. “And if we apply that bit of your character to further details, we can safely assume that your call was of similar reasoning, perhaps not to prevent embarrassment but more to appease your family as you said...but that does not explain your continued visit.” </p><p>Yuri looked ahead of them, nodding his head once, assuredly. “No, I think I can say with absolutely no vanity, that your reasoning for being here still is that you are enjoying the company.” </p><p>Victor didn’t reply and they continued their walk in silence; Yuri satisfied with his reasoning and Victor contemplating it curiously. </p><p>Victor stayed for tea, which was served after another couple of hours spent reading in the parlor, now occupied by Lord Katsuki and Layde Mara who were both engrossed in discussions of business that would normally have enticed Victor to join, he had not wanted to make it even more evident that he was, in fact, enjoying the company. </p><p>When he made his leave, Lord Katsuki said, in a rather teasing manner, that Victor could appreciate, “If you ever find yourself in need of a quiet retreat, feel free to call again. I daresay your company was less intrusive than even my own.” They shook hands and Lady Katsuki curtsied gracefully, telling him it was a pleasure and that he certainly was always welcome. </p><p>He was spared the goodbyes of Layde Mara for she had retreated to town and so he turned to Yuri. Yuri did his dipping bow and accompanied him the rest of the way out of the door. </p><p>“Welcomed as you are, sir, I do hope the next call may include a show of your affections. Most callers have not failed to shower me in chocolates and sweets. I’ve gone the entire day without even a morsel of such delicacies.” </p><p>The playful smile that lit up his face was back and Victor found himself kissing his hand in farewell, silently noting the information of his enjoyment of sweets and also the slight intake of breath when he had brushed his lips against the Omega’s knuckles. </p><p>Nikiforov House was not more than a ten minute carriage ride from Hasetsu House, but instead of hiring a carriage, Victor instead chose to walk the length. Yuri’s analysis of his feelings may have been a tease, but Victor couldn’t ignore the ring of truth in it. </p><p>Had he really enjoyed Yuri’s company specifically? He hadn’t argued past Yuri’s final say on the matter, but he did wonder about it. He couldn’t deny that he had enjoyed the call, that was for sure. He had been given multiple avenues of leaving by the family and of course, he could have cited business and left at any time during the call after the first 30 minutes or so. He knew himself well enough to know that he wasn’t above doing this either. Many times he had excused himself from a call easily and without guilt, despite the clear desires on the families for him to stay. </p><p>So why hadn’t he left? </p><p>He pondered this question all the way home and had only reached a very weak conclusion that he had simply been comfortable. Lady Katsuki kept the house well. There were no offending scents that many homes often had due to the overuse of cologne or oils, instead there was only a faint scent of cherry blossoms wafting in from the gardens. The furniture was comfortable and not so grand that the family felt the need to discuss the century and maker of any of it and no one in the family seemed to find the need to talk incessantly...even to their company. He stayed because he had been made to feel welcome, that was all. </p><p>Despite this conclusion, and Victor’s reassurance to himself that his only interest in Katsuki Yuri was that his family was pleasant to be around, he made a bit of an effort in dressing for tonight’s ball. </p><p>Originally he hadn’t planned to go, though he couldn’t say this outright and had simply planned to feign a headache near the time. But he found himself looking over the clothes he had ordered set out and trading them in for his favorite waist coat, which was a little less stiff than his others. Ideal for dancing. He also allowed his man to comb his hair and style it slightly--something he usually did himself to get it done quickly and without fuss. </p><p>When he appeared downstairs, ready to go with his mother and father to the ball, both of them made comments about their disbelief and their friendly wager that he was going to come up with an excuse to not go. </p><p>“My money was on an ailment.” His father said as they got into the carriage. “Your mother thought you’d claim to be busy with work.” </p><p>“I suppose you both lose then.” Victor said, dully. “Which makes me the winner, I think.” </p><p>The words were still dull and had no hint of humor in them, but both parents knew their son well and saw the playfulness of them just the same. His mother gave him a knowing look and Victor pointedly ignored her and looked out of the window. </p><p>Arriving at the ball, Victor almost immediately took up residence in his usual corner of the room with a drink, watching as everyone began to filter in and chat while the orchestra set themselves up. </p><p>He had been enjoying his people watching, lost in a scene of a very sweet looking Omega who was clearly trying desperately to gain the attention of an Alpha who was paying absolutely no attention to him at all, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Well, Nikiforov, I thought I’d have the pleasure of tending to all of these beautiful Omega’s alone tonight. What on earth dragged you out to another ball so soon after the last?” Chris said, snagging a drink from a tray as it passed. </p><p>Victor couldn’t help his smile. Chris had always considered only the two of them as actual competitors for an Omega’s affections. It was almost a game to Chris, to see how many Omega’s he could get to fall in love with him or at least tempt away from their suitors in favor of his own company. And while Victor did not participate in his little game, Chris did acknowledge that had Victor wanted to, he could easily have stolen away any Omega Chris had won. </p><p>“My mother accepted the invitation.” Victor said, taking a drink. “I was honor bound to attend.” </p><p>Chris laughed heartily. “Since when has that stopped you from skipping out on a fine party? Honestly, Victor, I worry about your social skills sometimes.” </p><p>Victor looked at him and shook his head with a slight roll of his eyes. He and Chris had known each other for most of their lives, and he had to admit that he was one of his closest friends. He liked that while Chris was outgoing and sociable, he never actually forced Victor to be the same. Sure there were times that he had to dance or was left alone in the company of a hopeful Omega, but usually Chris was very kind and thoughtful of his social habits. </p><p>Most of the time, Chris would take such charge of a conversation, that Victor could simply stand by him and let his mind wander. Then people would talk about how kind and pleasant the two of them were when Victor had only bowed. Chris was a nice barrier. </p><p>“Which Omega’s did you have your eye fixed on then?” Victor asked, relaxing into the situation a bit more with Chris there. </p><p>Chris shrugged. “Everyone’s still obsessed with Katsuki Yuri, so I have quite a few options. I thought maybe Laird Phichit. He was quite beautiful.” </p><p>Victor struggled to keep his face from showing any signs of interest when Chris said Yuri’s name. It wouldn’t do to have Chris thinking his interest was anything more than--well interest. Yuri was interesting as was his family, that was all. And very accommodating, and welcoming...but that was all. </p><p>Chris rambled on for a moment before the beginning of the ball was announced and he gave his friend a bow. “I must find Laird Phichit for this reel.” he said, rushing off to find his conquest. </p><p>Victor gave a good natured eye roll and took a drink. </p><p>“If I didn’t know any better, I would say that was a smile.” Yuri’s voice came from beside him suddenly. </p><p>Victor turned and gave a bow. “It’s a good thing you know better, then.” He said, surprising himself at the ease of conversation. </p><p>Yuri grinned and looked around. “I see you’ve found the perfect hiding spot, as always.” </p><p>“If it were perfect, then you wouldn’t have found me.” Victor retorted stiffly. Inwardly he worried that the comment came off more serious than he had intended. He found that his humor was often mistaken for rudeness, which usually he didn’t mind, but something tugged at him when he thought perhaps Yuri would take it that way as well. </p><p>His worries melted away however, when Yuri laughed out loud, fanning himself gracefully. “That is true. Though I was actually looking for you. I’m willing to bet that you are safe from anyone not doing so.” </p><p>Victor felt his cheek twitch in a clear attempt to smile, but he suppressed it automatically. “Well you have certainly found me.” He said, not wanting to ask outright why Yuri had been looking for him. </p><p>Yuri stared up at the Alpha for a long moment, eyeing him curiously before smiling again. “I certainly have.” His smile somehow turned from sweet to devious then and he gave his graceful dipping bow before walking away and disappearing into the crowd. </p><p>Confusion didn’t come close to what Victor was feeling. Yuri was so odd. The first impression Victor had gotten was quiet and polite, slightly disinterested in the attention he was getting. But now he could see a playful teasing side to the Omega. He had never been teased before--not by an Omega in their charming, flirtatious manner. The only person who ever teased him was Chris, but that was different. Chris’ teasings were more good natured and situational, Yuri seemed to be teasing more on Victor’s shortcomings.</p><p>Chris returned not too much later, face bright and spirits high as he snagged another drink and downed it quickly. </p><p>“Come now, Nikiforov, two balls in a row means you surely must dance. Every mother has their eye on you.” He motioned with his eyes towards the sitting group of matronly Omega’s all eyeing him with varying degrees of subtlety. He felt himself snarl slightly and Chris laughed again. </p><p>“We could find you a very nice Omega!” he continued, ignoring the snarl. “Or perhaps we could steel Mst. Yuri away from his fan club again.” He took another drink and sipped this one slower, then motioned with it. Victor followed his motion and saw Yuri approaching again. </p><p>They bowed and Yuri smiled that devious smile again. “Mr. Giacometti, I see you’ve found Mr. Nikiforov’s hideaway as well.” </p><p>Chris looked at his friend in amusement. “I was just trying to persuade him to join the party, as a matter of fact.” </p><p>“Oh I’m sure between the two of us, we can certainly find someone to tempt him. So Mr. Nikiforov,” he said, turning his attention toward Victor, “what sort of Omega can pique your interest?” </p><p>Victor felt caught off guard by the double teamed teasing and he felt his heart skip a beat when faced with that all consuming smile and bright look in the Omega’s eye. Thankfully his face gave none of this away and he looked at Yuri and then Chris with his long suffering stare. </p><p>“I fear that I find balls and dancing a very poor way to pique my interests.” He said steadily. </p><p>Yuri made a face that mocked a deep thought. “Hmm, so it must be someone who won’t find not being invited to dance rude. Or at least not be offended by the lack of invitation.” </p><p>Chris mimicked the look and then snapped his fingers. “What about one of the Crispino twins?” He asked, searching for them. </p><p>Yuri shook his head. “No, they enjoy being courted together and I believe Mr. Nikiforov would find that much too demanding.” </p><p>Victor was horrified at the suggestion, but felt himself relax slightly, though still agitated at this conversation and teasing. “I would prefer to find my own enjoyments.” He said firmly. </p><p>Yuri shook his head again. “Unfortunately, sir, you seem to prefer being a wallflower when left to your own devices and it seems Mr. Giacometti and I share the worry that you will stay in this spot all night without our help.” </p><p>Chris gave a bark of laughter and nodded his agreement. “You’re quite observant, Mst. Yuri.” He said impressed. “I don’t believe anyone has ever captured my friends character behaviors so quickly before.” </p><p>“He is fairly difficult to read, I suppose.” Yuri said after giving a slight bow at the compliment. “But after a small amount of compilation, I do believe I’ve figured him out.” </p><p>Victor was once again, unaware of how to describe his feelings. Being teased was just not something he was used to. Even Chris’ teases had a limit and never went on so blatantly before and he certainly never had a partner to jibe with. He sat his drink on a passing tray and gave a bow. “Mst. Yuri, may I have this dance?” </p><p>The request surprised him a little. His only thought was to stop the teasing and separate the two before they said something that caused his temper to fully rise. His face didn’t betray the surprise, thankfully and he watched as an unsuspecting yet pleased smile broke across Yuri’s own face. The Omega bowed in response and they moved off to the dance floor. </p><p>This was a reel and they faced each other and bowed as the music began. </p><p>“Don’t think that you’ve distracted me from my goal, sir.” Yuri said as they danced. “I am determined to find the perfect match for you.” </p><p>Victor almost grimaced. “I would prefer if you didn’t.” He said, conversationally. “I’ve seen evidence of your matchmaking skills and while I admit they do seem rather fine, I must confess that I am not seeking any such match.” </p><p>Yuri was still grinning as they followed the steps of the dance. “What such match are you seeking?” He asked playfully. </p><p>Victor nearly rolled his eyes. “One day, I am sure to take a spouse and I will choose one that can perform their duties well. Until that day, however, I have no interest in frivolity.” </p><p>They danced a few bars in silence before Yuri responded. “So if I take your meaning, you do not wish for romance.” </p><p>“Romance is not necessary for the duty of marriage. I would prefer to have the ability to enjoy my spouses company, but even that isn’t necessary.” Victor responded dryly. </p><p>Yuri gave a grin and immediately Victor searched his words for any humor that the Omega could find in them. He nearly groaned when he found them. </p><p>“Well,” Yuri said, when he saw the Alpha had spotted his poor choice of words, “I believe the only Omega you have ever enjoyed the company of, is me, sir.” </p><p>Victor didn’t respond and they continued in silence until the end of the reel. Yuri gave his dipping bow and then grinned again. “It is too bad that I do, in fact, require romance. So we shall work hard to find you another such companion.” </p><p>Victor glared down at the Omega, feeling a mixture of anger at the continued teasing and an odd amusement at his wit. “Perhaps you could leave me to find my companion in my own time.” </p><p>Yuri shook his head, “I’m afraid I can’t do that, sir. But I will be the height of discretion in my search.” The beginning bars of a waltz began and Victor stepped forward, placing his hand on Yuri’s waist and taking his other hand in his own before he led them in the graceful dance. </p><p>Yuri didn’t seem surprised or uncomfortable with this action and Victor ignored the implication that the move made as he continued the conversation. “Certainly you should put my pursuits aside in favor of your own.” </p><p>“That is good advice, but I have already decided that I plan on attending at least one Season more, before I make my own plans for the future.” </p><p>Victor fixed him with a searching look before he spoke, careful not to let his words touch on impropriety. “Is it not customary for Omega’s to wish for only one Season before planning their futures?” He asked, using Yuri’s turn of phrase. </p><p>Yuri gave a slight shrug. “Perhaps, but I find that I am not in desperate need of settling my future. I am very fortunate to be allowed the liberty of simply enjoying myself and I plan to do so.” </p><p>“It didn’t strike me as though you were enjoying yourself much at the last ball.” </p><p>“On the contrary.” Yuri said thoughtfully. “I have been enjoying myself immensely. I will admit I’m not fond of being some sort of prize, but I do enjoy dancing and I rarely find myself without a partner.” </p><p>Victor pondered on this again. Yuri had only confirmed his suspicions of the Omega, but even so, he couldn’t help but wonder why settling his future was so carefree for him. Even for Omega’s in Yuri’s situation--independently wealthy and from a well born family--catching an Alpha was top priority. It was important for them to begin their lives as Great Omega’s and begin running their own homes and producing heirs. </p><p>Even the Omega’s who clearly enjoyed their status as Belle’s of the Season and enjoyed flirting and having a good time, seemed to ignore the fact that once they were married, this would end. Omega’s tended to think only in the moment when it came to courting and never realized that this would all end the moment they married. </p><p>It impressed him that Yuri had not only seemed to notice this fact, but had planned to extend his enjoyment regardless of social protocol. Typically any debutante who made it to their second Season was considered a failure. Even in cases where the family was more particular, it was highly embarrassing for a beautiful, well born Omega to not make a fine match on their first go. </p><p>The Waltz ended and Yuri gave his dipping bow again before pulling out his fan. </p><p>“Let me fetch you some punch, Mst. Yuri.” Victor said, noting the slightly elevated breathing. </p><p>“Let us go together.” Yuri suggested, taking Victor’s arm. “I fear remaining on the floor will invite more partners to me before I can catch my breath.” </p><p>Chris joined them at the punch table, his own breathing slightly elevated and cheeks red with dance again. Victor stiffened as he approached, but relaxed when he realized their mutual teasing of him wasn’t starting up again. </p><p>“Mst. Yuri, you simply must tell me everything about your charming friend, Laird Phichit.” Chris said excitedly. </p><p>“Oh dearest Phichit.” Yuri said, looking from the direction from where Chris came, spotting his friend and giving a small wave. “He’s wonderful. What would you like to know?” </p><p>“Everything.” Chris said enthusiastically. “What are his interests and hobbies? What will make me stand out from his other suitors? Fortunately he doesn’t seem to have the popularity you have--I wasn’t the target of stared daggers as Nikiforov was--but he does have his admirers.” </p><p>Yuri nodded, smiling. “Well he’s a bit of an adventurer. He enjoys history and visiting museums and ruins on his travels and discussing his recent discoveries at length. Do you have any knowledge of Ancient Egypt?” He asked curiously. </p><p>Chris gave a noncommittal motion with his head and shoulders. “I know a little, mostly what I read in school.” </p><p>“He’s planning a trip with his family there in the Autumn.” Yuri supplied. “He’s been reading extensively on the subject and if you were to find a way to broach that subject, I’m sure he would enjoy the conversation.” </p><p>Chris grabbed two glasses of punch and gave a quick bow before rushing off back to Phichit. Victor had been glad to escape a conversation of theirs and he handed Yuri a glass before taking his own. “You seem eager to please your friends.” He noted. </p><p>That smile that reached his eyes, spread across Yuri’s face again. “I do adore Phichit. He’s quite shy though, and often unable to engage his suitors for more than a dance or two, so it does please me to see someone interested in him.” </p><p>They drank their punch in companionable conversation for only a moment before Yuri was approached for another dance. Victor gave the two a bow and watched as the Omega was whist off to the dance floor. </p><p>He spent the dance watching both Chris and Yuri alternatively before he suddenly became aware of several pairs of eyes on himself. He quickly looked away from each one, and walked back to his <em> hideaway </em> by the wall. </p><p>He was going to have to be careful not to make himself seem available. Normally that was no issue, as he only ever danced with close acquaintances and family members, but this was the second ball in a row that he’d danced and he sneered as he saw the group of matrons whispering among themselves and giving him sideways glances. </p><p>He needed to escape, make himself scarce. </p><p>He walked along the wall until he reached the wall of windows which looked out onto the terrace and he slipped outside quietly, hoping no one noticed his escape. </p><p>The night was warm but breezy and he inhaled deeply as he looked out to the darkened gardens. The air seemed to clear his mind and calm his soul as he stood there, leaning against the stone wall of the balcony. Maybe he was overthinking this. </p><p>Perhaps his enjoyment, or at least non dislike, of Yuri’s company was as simple as having made a new friend. He remembered how his first hearing of Katsuki Yuri had been idle gossip over how eccentric the Omega had been reared. How the Omega had been tutored by Cambridge and Oxford professors well beyond that of a typical Omega education and how before his debut, people had been curious as to how Omega-like he would be. </p><p>His behavior certainly was Omega-like to be sure, but Victor felt as though his own acquaintance with him had been less than that of a suitor and more of that of a friend. </p><p>This thought made him feel calm and more open minded. That seemed to fit. The Omega teased him, much as his friend Chris did. He boarded on impermanence but only in the light of an Omega to an Alpha. If those titles were removed, Yuri’s behavior was friendly and good natured--not that of someone trying to capture him, but that of someone wanting to get to know him as a person. </p><p>“There you are.” </p><p>Victor stood up from his relaxed position and then relaxed back when he saw Chris approach and mimic his posture. </p><p>“How was the enchanting Laird Phichit?” Victor asked, not quite smiling. </p><p>Chris beamed. “He’s the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I did manage to bring up Egypt and I was quite proud of the facts I was able to recall as we spoke.” </p><p>They stayed there, discussing Chris’ growing infatuation with the Omega for a long while before another voice broke into their conversation. </p><p>“Really, gentlemen, I’m shocked.” They both looked up, standing up properly as Yuri approached them. “There is more than one Omega in need of a partner and here you are, hiding from the entirety of the ball. Shameful.” </p><p>Chris gave a slightly sad smile. “Laird Phichit was stolen from me, unfortunately, and I found the idea of a breather rather refreshing, I admit.” </p><p>Yuri looked at Victor then. “And you, sir? It has been quite a few dances since you last danced.” </p><p>Victor looked at Yuri, with his new idea of simple friendship in mind and found himself smiling slyly. “It seems the only company that I can tolerate was spoken for.” </p><p>Yuri grinned, shaking his head slightly. He wasn’t quite out on the terrace with them, instead remaining slightly inside, which showed his reluctance to be fully alone in the dark unchaperoned with two Alpha’s, but even this adherence to social protocol didn’t dispel the new idea of the Omega’s friendship. </p><p>Victor was feeling more and more comfortable with the thought by the minute and he gave Chris a bow and held his hand out to the Omega. “Though you seem to be free at the moment.” He said invitingly. </p><p>Yuri smiled up into his eyes, a slightly suspicious look on his face. “Another dance, sir, and I fear your reputation as a proud and uninterested participant will be lost.” </p><p>Victor stepped forward, hand still out, “I believe I’m willing to take that chance.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Victor and Yuri become more comfortable in each other's presence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri found that Victor’s change in manners pleased him quite well. He couldn’t be completely sure what had caused the change, but the gentleman’s ease and comfort became apparent almost instantly and he enjoyed it. </p>
<p>The discomfort that seemed to pour off of the Alpha at their first meeting, seemed to melt away and on more than one occasion Yuri was struck by just how handsome Victor’s face was when he smiled. He thought that he should smile more often as it relaxed the lines in his face and made him seem more his age and less arrogant. </p>
<p>The ball had been the turning point, he knew, but he couldn’t place the exact moment that things had changed. All he knew was that one moment, Victor was rigid and uncomfortable and the next he was almost lively and pleasant. </p>
<p>The Alpha had claimed five dances in total from Yuri and Chris had claimed four. All in all, Yuri had never enjoyed a ball so much. He certainly still had the attentions from his “fan club” as Chris liked to call it, but dancing and conversing with Chris and Victor had seemed like a break. They were easy and didn’t seem to want to dance for any reason other than wanting to enjoy his company. </p>
<p>There was a three day break from balls after that party and Yuri found that he had been looking forward to the break after the next morning’s calls. It reminded him of how he had told Victor that he didn’t really need a mental break during the Season and he chuckled to himself as he realized he had been wrong on that score. </p>
<p>The day after he received his typical calls, he and Phichit had planned to go to the market to enjoy a little shopping and beyond that he would have the rest of the day and the whole of the next to just be alone and reset his mind. </p>
<p>With this in mind, he embraced his friend happily as they set off to the market. </p>
<p>“I saw you dance more than once with Mr. Giacometti.” Yuri stated suggestively as they walked arm in arm through the crowd. </p>
<p>Phichit suppressed a giggle and nodded. “Yes, he was very interesting. It seems he was tipped off about my upcoming trip to Egypt. Now who do you suppose could have told him about that?” He asked sarcastically. </p>
<p>Yuri laughed and gave an innocent shrug, “Oh, I don’t know…” </p>
<p>They continued in easy conversation, discussing the Alpha and the other guests as well as chatting about the upcoming Crispino Ball. They had only gingerly looked in at the shops, completely engrossed in each other’s company when they were suddenly hailed from across the way. </p>
<p>“Mst. Yuri, Laird Phichit!” Phichit blushed as they saw Chris walking their way and they both gave their dipping bow in greetings when he approached. </p>
<p>“Mr. Giacometti, I did not know you enjoyed shopping.” Yuri said playfully when they lapsed into an awkward silence. </p>
<p>Chris smiled and gave a glance down at his own clothing. “Really? I don’t strike you as a man of fashion?” </p>
<p>They all laughed. Chris was impeccably dressed as always, and Yuri was glad that his comment brought out the Alpha’s happy humor as it seemed to open the stream of conversation between his friend and the Alpha. </p>
<p>It was at this point that Yuri was suddenly aware that Victor Nikiforov was just behind Chris, standing awkwardly as he’d clearly been overlooked. Yuri side stepped the couple and approached Victor with a dazzling smile, noting happily that the Alpha seemed to relax into an easy mood when he did. </p>
<p>“I assume you were dragged out here this morning.” Yuri said playfully. </p>
<p>Victor chuckled. “Perhaps. Giacometti thought a day at the market would be refreshing, though I believe he was aware that shopping would put us in the way of a certain Omega.” He said, eyes widening conspiratorially towards the two still chatting. </p>
<p>Yuri looked toward them and gave a nod. “I believe you’re correct there, sir. I may have accidentally let slip that we had this little outing planned.” </p>
<p>They both laughed breathily to each other before Victor spoke, a bit louder as to gain the attention of the couple. </p>
<p>“Shall we take a stroll in the park?” He asked, nodding toward the gates of the opened area just across the street. </p>
<p>Yuri glanced toward the direction he indicated and gave a nod and a slightly more enthusiastic answer. “Oh that sounds lovely, Phichit?” He asked his friend, who immediately nodded but then colored at his own eagerness. </p>
<p>“I have no objections.” Phichit said as Chris offered his arm. </p>
<p>Yuri and Victor were both aware that their bringing up of the walk gave the couple an excuse to be together while still not making any direct intentions known. It kept their continued presence in each other’s company more casual as it could easily be said that they were only there to chaperone Yuri and Victor, as they had been the ones to suggest it. </p>
<p>Neither Yuri nor Victor seemed to mind this though and they both walked a few paces in front of the couple to continue the facade that they were the ones in need of chaperones. </p>
<p>“It seems you take an interest in your friends happiness as well.” Yuri said as they walked. </p>
<p>Victor gave an unguarded smile and nodded. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Giacometti so taken before. I admit that it does me good to see him so.” </p>
<p>“That is unusually tender of you, sir.” Yuri chuckled slightly. “All of my information points towards a slightly selfish sort of man and yet you claim to enjoy the happiness of others.” </p>
<p>Victor looked at him in slight shock. “Where is your information coming from?” He asked, genuinely concerned at the misunderstanding of his own character. </p>
<p>Yuri immediately noticed the discomfort in the Alpha and wished he hadn’t made the comment. He had been teasing Victor, but his words had been truthful as well, as many people did discuss the poor manners of the man.</p>
<p>Yuri shrugged in response to the inquiry, wanting to reassure the Alpha “Here and there. Mostly from idle gossip, I’d say.”</p>
<p>Victor was silent for a moment, clearly troubled by the news, but Yuri continued, “It seems to me that people who are unfortunate to not claim your friendship, misinterpret your disinterest in dancing and balls for arrogance.”</p>
<p>The Alpha looked down at the Omega at that, pleased to hear the suggestion that Yuri did in fact, consider himself among the Alpha’s friends. He made to speak, but realized that he didn’t know what to say. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Mr. Nikiforov, your secret is safe with me.” Yuri grinned playfully, “I will not tell a soul that you are actually fairly agreeable.” </p>
<p>This seemed to pull Victor back into the pleasant mood they had been in and they continued on in the park in silence before the Alpha changed the subject again. </p>
<p>“I fear you will count it against me that I haven’t presented you with your requested sweets.” </p>
<p>Yuri broke into another grin, but shook his head slightly. “This isn’t a call, it was a chance encounter, so I can forgive the lack. This time.” </p>
<p>Victor laughed softly. “Perhaps I should keep sweets on my person from now on, just in case.” </p>
<p>“Not always, but it does seem that you were aware we might meet this morning.” He gave a subtle glance backward to their friends who were engrossed in conversation and lagging several paces behind them now. </p>
<p>Yuri tugged on Victor’s arm slightly, to cause them to slow down as to not get too far away from the couple. Pretences on them, it still would not do to leave Phichit completely unchaperoned. However, Victor misunderstood the move and stopped completely, turning to face the Omega with slight worry on his face. </p>
<p>“Is everything alright? Do you need to rest?” </p>
<p>Yuri laughed and shook his head, motioning towards their friends with his eyes. Victor looked and then relaxed as he took his meaning and they began again, much slower. </p>
<p>Yuri was silently laughing at the concern the Alpha had shown and then said “Do I need a rest, indeed.” With an indignant tone. </p>
<p>Victor chuckled and shook his head. “I had heard you were a great walker, but it easily could have been idle gossip.” </p>
<p>This launched them into a nice conversation about the different information each had been made privy to from their families. They each laughed at the absurd rumors as well as the truthful ones and made the other aware of which was which. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say I’m an art lover exactly.” Yuri said when posed with this bit of information. “I do like art, of course, and I can enjoy a day at a museum, but my enjoyment is only canvas deep.” </p>
<p>“So you have no concept of technique or processes?” Victor asked good naturedly. </p>
<p>“No I have a concept of them, just no interest. I did have several tutors on art, I just can’t say that I found them particularly enthralling.” </p>
<p>Victor agreed with this statement, as his own enjoyment of art was the same and he did have enough knowledge to have a tame conversation with an artist, but not much more to really label him a connoisseur. </p>
<p>He found that on many subjects he agreed with Yuri’s assessments, but when the conversation turned toward his own interests they did seem to divert slightly. </p>
<p>“So you do take an interest in your estate business?” Yuri asked when they arrived at the subject. </p>
<p>Victor nodded. “I find the different techniques and modern equipment fascinating. I studied agriculture a great deal at University and found the topics helpful in my soon to be duties but also enjoyable to read and put into practice.” </p>
<p>He spoke for several minutes on modern and even more ancient and out of use practices for agriculture and how he implemented several different methods as trials on his estate. Yuri listened, more interested in how the subject lit the Alpha’s eyes more than the business itself. </p>
<p>Victor faltered after a while and gave a slightly embarrassed smile. “My apologies, Mst. Yuri, I’m sure this interests you little.” </p>
<p>Yuri gave a noncommittal nod but smiled. “I confess I know little of agricultural techniques and have even less need of the information in my daily life, but it’s far more interesting to hear of such things from someone so animated in their enjoyment of it.” </p>
<p>Victor chuckled again. </p>
<p>“I never thought that you were quite so involved in the daily dealings of actual farm work.” Yuri confessed, curiously. “Do not most Alpha’s use a steward?” </p>
<p>Victor nodded. “Yes, and I do have a steward, but I am fairly more involved than most estate owners nearer my age.” </p>
<p>“And you are far more involved than I would have guessed with your father still in commission.” Yuri stated more as a question.</p>
<p>“We have two estates in our family.” Victor supplied. “Though one is in America and the business dealings are quite different over there.”</p>
<p>This put them onto the conversation that depicted the differences in the running of the American Tobacco Farm of Marigold verses the St. Petersburg estate of Clearstone. Victor’s father had encouraged his son’s knack for the running of an estate by putting him in charge of Clearstone with only little deference to himself in the case of large changes. </p>
<p>Victor had spent the last two years as acting Master of the estate and all the tenant farmers and business dealings of the place. He knew that this early introduction to such responsibilities would be invaluable to him once his father was gone and he took his duties very seriously. </p>
<p>“Clearstone sounds like a lovely place.” Yuri said after a while of this. </p>
<p>Victor nodded. “Yes, I was raised there as a small boy, but most of my childhood was spent in Philadelphia. Though Clearstone still feels more like home.”</p>
<p>“Did you get to spend much time there once your family settled in Philadelphia?” Yuri asked.<br/>
Victor nodded. “Almost every summer. My father didn’t like to have his family far away while he was on business, so that’s why we had the Philadelphia House built as most of his business kept him there, but every summer he would make a point to take us to Clearstone as a sort of vacation.” </p>
<p>Yuri smiled. “I can see why that would give you a preference for it. A time when your family was all together and your father less busy.” </p>
<p>“Yes, I suppose that does make sense.” Victor said. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a gasp from behind them. </p>
<p>He and Yuri both stopped and looked to see Phichit’s nearly horrified face. </p>
<p>“Yuri, we’ll be late for luncheon. I can not believe we’ve been gone so long!” </p>
<p>Chris gave an apologetic sort of bow and smiled. “Let us take you both home, if we hurry you shan’t be late.” He hurried off to hail a carriage and Victor and Yuri walked over to Phichit who was still looking a bit worried. </p>
<p>“What will I tell Mama?” He asked Yuri in hushed tones. Yuri shook this off and took his friend’s arm. </p>
<p>“Just say that we lost track of time in town. That isn’t a lie and it’s been such a long time since we’ve had the chance to catch up that it’ll be easily convinced.” </p>
<p>Yuri nodded in agreement, though still had worry in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Chris and I can speak to Lord and Lady Chulanont if it would help.” Victor said graciously. “We can tell them that it was our monopoly of your time that caused the delay.” </p>
<p>Yuri favored him with a grateful look. This certainly would give Lord and Lady Chulanont an excuse to forgive and likely forget the delay in large part. Phichit was a fine Omega, with wonderful manners and above average looks, but his shy demeanor often came off fairly awkward around Alpha’s and he had not done nearly so well as his family would have hoped this Season. Knowing that their son had been delayed due to the company of two such eligible Alphas would certainly give them great happiness. </p>
<p>“Oh I couldn’t ask that.” Phichit said immediately. “I’m afraid such a declaration would force you and Mr. Giacometti into unwanted attentions.” </p>
<p>Chris walked up at that very moment and offered his arm to Phichit, motioning in the direction of the hired carriage. “There, no harm done. We can get you home in no time.” </p>
<p>Victor relayed his offer to escort the two inside and take the blame for the delay to Chris who heartily agreed, despite Phichit’s repeated warning. </p>
<p>“If the attentions come with more time in your company, I’m sure they’re not unwanted.” Chris said, gazing admiringly at Phichit.</p>
<p>Once in the carriage, Chris finally turned his attention to Yuri with a slightly dazed smile. “Oh, Mst. Yuri, should we make arrangements for you to make your family luncheon?” </p>
<p>Yuri smiled and shook his head. “I had already planned to join Lord and Lady Chulanont for luncheon, so it’s all quite settled.” </p>
<p>He had done no such thing, but it would be more trouble to send him home at this point. A chaperone would have to be found to escort him and it was much easier to just stay and away afterwards. </p>
<p>Lord and Lady Chulanont were understandably relieved when their son and Yuri appeared just before luncheon was announced and they were fairly shocked when the two Alphas were also announced. </p>
<p>Chris immediately launched into their apologies at keeping the Omega’s from an earlier return, citing their insistence on joining their shopping trip and forgetfulness of the time. </p>
<p>Lady Chulanont instinctively latched onto Chris’ clear inclination toward her son and blew the situation off with ease before suggesting he stay for luncheon as a thankyou for seeing her son and his friend home safely. </p>
<p>“Of course you must stay as well, Mr. Nikiforov.” She added as an afterthought, causing Yuri to stifle a giggle as Victor had been nearly overseen twice in one day. Something he surely was not used to. </p>
<p>After luncheon Lady Chulanont began discussing arrangements to take Yuri home when the Omega jumped in. </p>
<p>“I believe I shall walk, Lady Chulanont. It isn’t far and after such a delicious meal, the exercise will do me some good.”  </p>
<p>“Oh Yuri, I cannot send you home thus. Your mother would never forgive me.” She said in a dull uncaring sort of tone, at odds with the words. </p>
<p>He insisted and bowed to the room before taking his leave. </p>
<p>He had only walked a few moments before he was aware that he wasn’t alone. He stopped and turned to see Victor only a few steps behind him, walking slightly faster as to catch up.<br/>
The Alpha offered his arm immediately upon reaching the Omega and Yuri took it with a grin. “You seem determined to ruin my reputation, sir.” He teased. </p>
<p>Victor smiled and looked down, suppressing a laugh. Walking alone in public like this wasn’t too risque and they both knew that while it would give way to gossip, it would do nothing to the Omega’s reputation. </p>
<p>“I see that Mr. Giacometti isn’t joining us.” Yuri noted with false innocence. </p>
<p>“He did express his interest in seeing you home safely, but at length it was decided that his remaining would be far more suitable and that I should have the pleasure of seeing to your safe arrival.” </p>
<p>Yuri nodded seriously. “Oh yes, I can see the wisdom of that.” </p>
<p>They shared a conspiratorial grin. “I’m afraid it’s quite a walk.” He said a little apologetically. </p>
<p>Victor turned his head and looked down at him. “I don’t suppose you need a rest? You have done a fair bit of walking today and from my understanding, the exercise can be a bit overwhelming for a gentile Omega.” </p>
<p>Yuri laughed much louder than he had meant to and covered his mouth as he tried to calm himself down. The laugh made Victor’s eyes widen in surprise and then settle into unbridled enjoyment at seeing such a true reaction. </p>
<p>Once Yuri had gained control of himself he shook his head, still smiling widely. “I fear you will be shocked to learn that many of my habits are distinctly un Omega-like, sir.” </p>
<p>“The opposite, in fact.” Victor said, still slightly bewildered at having caused such a reaction, yet oddly pleased by it. “I should be shocked to find you even having one Omega-like habit.” </p>
<p>Yuri looked at him in mock aghast. “I have many, for your information. I sew and play the piano.” He said and seeing the disbelieving grin of his company, continued. “I draw and embroider cushions and have designed several tables.” Victor’s laugh cut him off from his list and he looked up at the Alpha with a defiant hidden smile. </p>
<p>“I apologize, Mst. Yuri. You do seem quite accomplished.” </p>
<p>Yuri pinched his arm lightly and pulled another laugh from the Alpha. “More un Omega-like behavior, I see.” </p>
<p>The walk from Chulanont House to Hasetsu House was usually only thirty minutes when he was alone, but with the ease of their strides they arrived at the house in forty minutes. As they approached Yuri took his arm from Victor’s and gave a bow. “I thank you for seeing me home, sir.” </p>
<p>Victor raised an eyebrow. “It was my pleasure, Mst. Yuri.” </p>
<p>They stared at each other for a breath held moment before Yuri broke into a laugh again. “It’s nearly tea time. You are most welcome to join, if you have no pressing business.” </p>
<p>Victor noted the appreciated out he was given again, but felt no objections as he accepted the invitation. </p>
<p>Lord and Lady Katsuki were just as amiable and unpressing as they had been on his previous call and his natural discomfort from being around people melted as soon as Yuri introduced the topic of estate business to his father. </p>
<p>“Papa, Mr. Nikiforov was telling me about some of the new methods of agriculture this afternoon. It sounded familiar to what you were discussing for your estate.” </p>
<p>Victor and Lord Katsuki were instantly engrossed in the discussion, but the Alpha couldn’t help the wave of affection for the Omega’s tact at introducing the subject. He had been perfectly comfortable with his discussion with Lord Katsuki on his previous visit, but he recognized Yuri’s kindness at bringing them both to a subject they could speak animatedly about. </p>
<p>After tea, Lord Katsuki made his excuses to the party, citing business letters and heavily hinting that some of them would include some of the suggestions Victor had made during their discussion, causing the younger Alpha to beam unwittingly. </p>
<p>Yuri made his way over and smiled at him. “Be careful, sir. I believe my father is starting to like you.” </p>
<p>“Starting to?” Victor asked, eyebrows raised. </p>
<p>Yuri laughed and shook his head. “Very well, he’s already made up his mind, but I sir, have not. And without me, you would have no excuse to impose upon my father.” </p>
<p>Victor chuckled. “Then I shall have to quickly settle my friendship with Lord Katsuki so that when your affections are withdrawn I am still counted among his welcomed acquaintances.” </p>
<p>Something in the sentence suddenly reminded Victor of something he had grabbed from Chris before leaving Chulanont House. He reached into his pocket and produced a small green box with a pretty pink ribbon tied into a neat bow. </p>
<p>“This is a call, I presume.” He said handing the box to Yuri. </p>
<p>Yuri untied the bow carefully and opened the lid. A loud laugh broke the air as he was, once again, unable to contain his humor. </p>
<p>Victor smiled as he watched Yuri compose himself before taking one of the small chocolates from it’s wrapping and popping it into his mouth. The Omega beamed and gave him an asking glance. </p>
<p>“Giacometti is never without favors. Though I will take partial credit, as this particular box had been previously swiped from my house.” He supplied with a grin. “They’re from Switzerland and so delicious that I couldn’t help but bring back several for future enjoyment.” </p>
<p>Yuri held out the box, offering one to the Alpha, but Victor shook his head. There were only four mourseles in the box and he knew how good they were. “I wouldn’t dare deny you even one, Mst. Yuri.” </p>
<p>Yuri swallowed and placed the lid back on. “You are full of surprises Mr. Nikiforov.” </p>
<p>“Giacometti will think I’ve fallen for your charms when he has time to consider my request for it.” Victor said in dark humor. He knew he was in for some serious teasing, though he had discussed his platonic interest in Yuri with Chris the night of the ball. </p>
<p>His friend had been suspicious of the declaration, but eventually conceded that they did seem to behave rather friendly. It had helped immensely that Chris had decided to impose himself as a third friend and together the trio had heartily enjoyed the ball; dancing and laughing as Yuri’s ‘fan club’ brooded angrily. </p>
<p>“Just tell him that it was inevitable and that you can no longer deny your passion for me.” Yuri jested in a simpering romantic inflection. </p>
<p>“Am I going to have to formally sign up for your fanclub or will I receive an invitation in the mail?” </p>
<p>“Oh the mail, I think. They’re quite prompt.” Yuri answered with a grin. </p>
<p>They were silent for a moment before Victor took a breath. “I suppose I should away. My mother will be beside herself when she finds out I’ve spent the day in your company.” </p>
<p>“And you’re eager to tell her about it?” Yuri asked curiously. But Victor shook his head. </p>
<p>“No, I’m eager to be buried in work when she does find out and unable to answer intrusive questions.” </p>
<p>They both walked toward the foyer and Yuri’s mother made a point of looking at the couple, but stayed where she was to give them privacy. She had noted her son’s new friendship and while she did think it went no further than that for the time being, she couldn’t stop her mind from making the simple step from friendship to courtship if left to their own devices. </p>
<p>Yuri saw the glance and made a quick scowl at his mother, knowing her thoughts, but he smiled the moment Victor’s eyes were back on him, hiding the interaction as they approached the doors. </p>
<p>“I find it’s easier to just give mother’s what they want. Let them think what they will so long as they do not intrude completely.” Yuri said with a smile. </p>
<p>Victor grinned. “Yes, that has worked well for me. I believe my first call was proof of that theory working.” He took Yuri’s hand and pressed a gentle kiss to it, grinning still as the gesture was a clear sign of affection, but knowing too that they both saw it as a good natured mock. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Victor had been right in assuming his mother would not only hear of his afternoon spent with Katsuki Yuri, but that she would also bombard him with questions and demands for his intents. He made himself scarce in her company and only gave her knowing grins when she did manage to corner him. </p>
<p>His father had found his wife’s incessant obsession to be wholly annoying, but he couldn’t deny his son of the enjoyment of tormenting her in such a way. Seeing the clear humor in his son’s silence and refusal to discuss it, gave him a sense that the relationship wasn’t what his wife was hoping for, but he had arrived to the same conclusion that Lady Katsuki had, and thought that he should reign his wife in a bit when they were in private. </p>
<p>“My dear, I know you are interested in the match, but I beseech you to hold in your excitement. It may prove more damning than helpful.” </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” She asked, slightly aghast. </p>
<p>He kissed his wife’s hand gently and held it affectionately in his own. “I mean, our son has never been one for courting and while I do think his interest in Mst. Yuri can easily blossom into affection, if we put pressure on him, he may become uncomfortable and stop the acquaintance entirely.” </p>
<p>His wife pondered that as she looked at her husband in the mirror. She had been brushing out her hair, getting ready for bed when he had entered her chambers and she slowly picked her brush back up and continued with her routine, still deep in thought. </p>
<p>Mr. Nikiforov took his robe off and settled himself into her bed, grabbing his book from the table as she sat silently considering his words. He smiled to himself, knowing that their own marriage had been one of convenience instead of a love match, but that in time they had grown to dearly love each other. He knew that his wife wanted such a match for her own dear child and that the thought of both a brilliant match and a love match was very attractive to her. </p>
<p>Her seemingly innocent questions of their son’s plans for the day and feigned concern of his whereabouts after a long day, stopped when in earshot of their child and she made a point of deferring to her husband on his thoughts as the weeks pushed on. He was a more prudent observer than was she, and she knew that he wouldn’t hesitate to let her know when he thought he had spent the day with Katsuki Yuri or his thoughts on how often they had danced at recent balls. </p>
<p>Victor had noticed the pause in her assaults and had appreciated it greatly, despite his enjoyment of teasing her with his silence and intentional grins. All he wanted to do was enjoy his time and the feeling of not being an outcast. </p>
<p>Self imposed as his outcast role had been, he couldn’t deny that his friendship with Yuri had brought him out of the title and he found that it was fairly enjoyable. </p>
<p>Not long after their continued acquaintance, Yuri had introduced Victor to a circle of society that he had never known existed; tons of Omegas and Alphas who were highly intelligent, well read and completely fascinating. </p>
<p>These young aristocrats typically snuck away from the glamor of balls and dances, stealing into the unused parlors and libraries to discuss topics of the day, politics, art, science and history. Victor found that usually these conversations and debates lasted long after the balls close and he had been fairly shocked to realize that most if not all of the hosts of these balls were not only aware of these secret salons, but actively participated as well. </p>
<p>Lords and Laydes from nearly every Great Family seemed to sit around drinking brandy and port, smoking and discussing books and ideas freely and openly. And what’s more, Omegas often joined the fold as well. </p>
<p>He had been reminded of his days at University when Yuri had first introduced him to this set, but at University there had never been Omega’s. Here, an Omega’s opinion was given and accepted as easily as an Alpha’s and he had been stunned to recognize some of the shy and often overlooked Omega’s he had been introduced to in the past, as lively, spirited and insanely clever and witty when in this company. </p>
<p>More and more, Victor found that these people, his new people, had been scattered throughout his acquaintance for his entire life. Children he had shared tutors with had grown into thoughtful philosophers, Omega’s he had been loathed to sit next to at grand dinners had turned out to be closeted genius’ and they all mingled in flawlessly with less financially fortunate people that Victor would never have found himself in the company of outside of chance encounters. </p>
<p>“It’s like a secret society.” He confessed when he had broached the subject with Yuri after a particularly thrilling evening. </p>
<p>Yuri laughed, taking a chocolate from the newly received box Victor had brought. “I don’t know about secret, but it certainly isn’t the sort of society that most Great Families acknowledge.” </p>
<p>“I can not believe that there are so many interesting people.” Victor said, still in awe of the discovery. “I have never enjoyed my time so much as I have this Season.” </p>
<p>Yuri beamed. He had had an inkling that Victor would thrive among these people. With the Alpha’s spirited analysis of books and papers and his enthusiasm over agriculture and estate business practices, he just knew he would fit in and find a commonality that he perhaps had never enjoyed before. Still, Yuri had tested his theory by just introducing one Omega to him at first. </p>
<p>Victor had been completely uncomfortable when Yuri had brought Lady Isabella over to make the introduction, but Yuri had assured Isabelle that if she lured him in with certain topics that the Alpha would open up brilliantly. She hadn’t been disappointed as when she had broached the discussion of Victor’s thoughts on the Rotherham plough, the Alpha had lapsed into animated expressions of his interests, temptations, and ideas.</p>
<p>Yuri wasn’t completely sure why it gave him such pleasure to see Victor open up so much, but he didn’t overthink it. He had always enjoyed putting like-minded people together and even though he had originally thought Victor wouldn’t quite fit in due to his misinterpretation of Victor’s shyness as arrogance, he had been pleasantly mistaken. </p>
<p>Victor didn’t seem to care one bit that the intellects he was conversing with were often Omega’s. Other than his initial curiosity and impressed stares, the Alpha had been so engrossed in the conversations that he fit right in and was soon seen as an important member of their circles. </p>
<p>“I stand by my original assessment,” Yuri said with a grin. “It is the company.” </p>
<p>Indeed, Victor could comfortable agree that it was the company. </p>
<p>He found himself paying calls to Omegas he would never had considered calling on before, simply to continue conversations or to shock their parents. Too many of these bright and thoughtful Omega’s had laughed when friendly jibes had been made that they should go home and settle down with some Alpha who would put a stop to their vulgar intelligence. </p>
<p>These comments were always made in jest, as this group seemed so engrossed in their own company that the idea of an Omega only being a wife was laughable. And Victor even found that he was not alone in the idea of calling on the Omega’s--more as a means to shock the families than to truly court. </p>
<p>These calls were highly pleasurable, as they almost always broke into lively debates and enjoyable banter, albeit with a smaller group. Victor had a particularly memorable time of calling on the Crispino twins. He and a few other Alpha’s had arrived together and their mother had been beside herself at the unexpected calls, bustling around trying to make sure they were comfortable and that her children were polite and proper, but the poor woman’s nerves had lapsed into horror when Miss Sara had brashly proclaimed her opinion on Lord Byron’s latest work--directly in disagreement with Georgi Popovich’s opinion.</p>
<p>This launched a spirited debate on the subject; the Crispino twins arguing and disagreeing openly and causing their poor mother to request her smelling salts more than once. Their father, Mr. Crispino had been hailed from his library at the request of his wife, to come and do something about the twins’ behavior, but he had been immediately tempted into the conversation, taking the side of his children and joining the debate so entirely that he hadn’t noticed when his wife had taken to bed, claiming illness. </p>
<p>That day had been one of the best, Victor could remember. Notes had been sent by footmen to other houses, requesting the presence of more and more debaters until the parlor had been overrun by this group; drinking, smoking and eating from trays instead of sitting down to a proper lunch. </p>
<p>To Victor’s delight, Yuri had even been summoned at some point and while the Omega didn’t join the debate, he did sit comfortably on the floor, leaning against Victor’s leg while reading a book. It was all so new and wild and it stoked a fire in the Alpha like he hadn’t known was possible. </p>
<p>The Season was drawing to a close now, and Victor felt a pang of disappointment as more and more of his new acquaintances were departing the city for their country estates. He was more than happy with all of their offers to visit any time and planned to do just that when time allowed, but he wondered if they would ever be together again as they had this Season. </p>
<p>Despite their apparent disinterest, many of the Omega’s had been matched and even some proposed to; mostly by Alpha’s outside of their intimate circle. And while some were in situations like Yuri’s and able to politely discourage such requests, many were prevailed upon by their families to accept. He wondered how his friends would behave after these life changes and he found himself increasingly agitated at the thought that perhaps they wouldn’t even be able to keep the same company after marriage. </p>
<p>“You look very serious all of a sudden.” Yuri said, and Victor looked at him, realizing that the Omega had been staring while he thought. </p>
<p>“I find it a bit...displeasing to have found such company and to almost immediately lose it.” He confessed. </p>
<p>Yuri gave a knowing smile and sighed softly. “Yes, I can understand that. But you needn't worry. Isabella is married to that flashy peacock of hers, and she still found time to sneak off. Things will change, sure, but that will just make it all the more interesting.” </p>
<p>Victor pondered that thought. He had known that Isabella was actually Lady Leroy and that her husband was not part of their circle. He had seen Lord Leroy at many of the balls and other activities this Season, and while Isabella had doted on her husband as was proper, she had, in fact, made plenty of time for their salons. </p>
<p>Yuri chuckled and Victor looked at him again, questioningly. “Honestly, Mr. Nikiforov, you act as though you do not have the freedom to pay call. At least you can visit and come to town unescorted.” </p>
<p>He furrowed his eyebrows at that. He hadn’t considered that Yuri would be wanting the same. </p>
<p>“Yes, but your entire family hosts such people. You’re surrounded by these great minds in your own dining room.” He shot back, not unkindly. </p>
<p>Yuri shrugged. “Yes, but there’s a level of propriety that is maintained when in the company of Lord and Lady Katsuki that is forgotten when on our own. It was my first time being invited to these discussions as I’m only just out this year, and I confess I shall miss it dearly.” </p>
<p>A level of comfort came from his words, as Victor noted that they would both miss this time, and he smiled at the Omega. “Well at least you are not alone in that.” </p>
<p>Victor paid a last call to Yuri, the morning the Katsuki family was to head back to Hasetsu and he gave the Omega the last box of Swiss chocolates he had as a parting gift along with the sincere wish to stay in touch. He said his goodbyes to Lord and Lady Katsuki, also gaining the agreement of Lord Katsuki to visit Clearstone in the coming months so that they could discuss some of the new plans Victor had. </p>
<p>Watching the family leave in their carriage filled Victor with such a sense of bitter sweet endings that he remained outside Hasetsu House for much longer than necessary before finally forcing himself to head back to Nikiforov House. </p>
<p>He and his parents left Nikiforov House the following morning, parting ways as his parents wanted to go to Philadelphia for a few months while he was anxious to get back to Clearstone, emboldened by his numerous discussions with his new friends to try some things he had been too nervous to try before. </p>
<p>The long journey back to Clearstone gave him so much time to think and plan that he almost forgot his previous disappointment and sadness at the possible disconnect. But he found a stack of letters when he arrived at the big house that dispelled nearly all of his anxiety. </p>
<p>No less than four reiterated invitations to visit and another three urged him to open his house for visits of his own among several friendly notes simply thanking him for his company and expressing enjoyment and vague hopeful meetings of the future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments feed the soul, friends.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We all know that my continuations are few and far between, and I apologize for that. HOWEVER comments, ideas, and constructive criticism feed my soul!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>